


The Eldest Brother; The Protector

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Kid Samandriel, Little Brothers, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has many titles, he is the leader of heavens armies. The Prince of Heaven. The one destined to fight Lucifer. He who is like God. The Lion of Heaven. But, to his younger siblings, he is simply Michael, their big brother. The one who protects them when they are hurt or comforts them when they are frightened. And that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Samandriel shuddered as he huddled closer to the door.

His feet, bare and bloody, quaked as he drew his knees closer. His hands, shaking and torn, clenched up tightly against his chest. His head hurt as did the rest of him and he was well aware that his actions had been brought before the Judge and of course his eldest brother therefore he knew he had no right to be sitting here in such a way when he had done what he'd done to a superior.

He just.. Everyone had their limits alright and he'd reached his.

One can only take so much.

Naomi had had it coming, she honestly had, you cant do that to people and not expect them to fight back.

Foot steps sounded from the other side of the hall, signalling his arrival. Samandriel gulped silently, drawing into himself even more. They had undoubtedly found out what he had done, Naomi had obviously turned him in and now he was here to take him to the prison where they put all the bad ones who were too bad to cast out.

To say Michael was startled would be an understatement. Seeing ones tiny baby brother curled up in a bloody ball huddled outside your bedroom door would do that to anyone. He took slow calculated steps as to not frighten the already petrified fledgling. Samandriel jumped when a gently hand cupped his bloody cheek his eyes unwillingly coming up to meet his brothers. Michael's thumb rubbed gently at his cheek.

"Samandriel? What ever are you doing out here?"

The young angel looked up at him, taking a few deep breaths before he spoke up in such a voice that made Michael's heart break in two.

"I had...She was...I had to tell you..Please...Believe me..I'm good...I'm good"

Michael took a deep breath and Samandriel was sure that he was about to be sentenced for his crimes. He was not, however, prepared for the warm hands that gently grabbed him under his arms as he was lifted into the air nor the gentle hand that cupped the back of his head as his biggest brother gently pulled him up from the floor. Samandriel was so quick in burying his head into his brothers warm chest that he had missed the look of concern as the archangel pulled his hand away gently to look at the blood that had collected on his fingers with scrunched eyebrows.

"You are a very good angel Little One, I have never doubted that"

Michael gently adjusted his hold on the worn little angel as he reached over to open his bedroom door, stepping inside making his way to the adjoining washroom. The torches on the walls magically coming to life as he passed them, spreading a warm light over the archangels personal rooms.

"Come, lets get you cleaned up, and then you could use a good rest."

Samandriel did not know what to say to that, was that a new protocol in place, to make the bad guy feel loved and protected and then to take it all away in one quick swoop. He remained silent, much to Michael's concern, as he was gently set on the floor and his biggest brother helped him to remove his blood covered clothes. He took the time to look around the washroom of the eldest archangel.

It was modest, but stunning.

The washtub was pure amber, as he suspected all the archangels tubs were, and with a single wave of his hand Michael had filled the tub with warm steaming water. His voice was calm and unwavering as he asked if he needed any help getting into the large tub. Michael raised a single eyebrow as the fledgling silently shook his head and carefully climbed over the side and into the warm water.

The eldest archangel sat down on his knee's at the side of the tub, a slight frown marring his features as he took in the cup and bruises that littered the small angels body. Nobody should ever harm an angel like this, especially one as young such as Samandriel was. The little fledgling before him had remained silent to his treatment under Naomi and it made him worry about others who had suffered the same fate.

It would be something he would have to bring up with Raphael and Raguel.

But that could wait until after he got this young angel in his care settled.

He was also concerned at the small fledglings silence. He had done nothing wrong, the exact opposite if Raphael's findings were anything to go by, and the fledgling had simply fought back. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he finally realized what was haunting the small fledgling. He had attacked a superior. He had attacked a superior and had run after doing so. He must have been thinking that he was in trouble.

A hand under his chin made Samandriel jump out of his skin, the hand gently forcing his head to turn and meet his big brothers eyes. Michael's hand was gentle but firm.

"I am sorry that I had not told you sooner," The young angel was sure that the next words would be his sentence, "You are not in trouble Little One, you have been wronged and I am sorry that I had not noticed it sooner"

Samandriel was silent, as he had been for the last hour it seemed, as he stared ahead at his big brother.

"R...Really?"

Michael's thumb was rubbing against his cheek again, the touch gentle and soothing.

"Of course, and Naomi will be held responsible for her actions," His hand moved to cup the back of his head, "May I see your head Alfie?"

He waited in silence, even though both angels knew that if the archangel wanted to do something, he did not actually need permission. But both also knew that Michael would not do anything if it was not alright with the younger angel beforehand. After a long moment however Samandriel nodded softly, not daring to move as the archangel's hand softly moved from the nape of his neck to his forehead, gently pushing the hair back. He stared up at his big brothers face as he finally took in the true damage done to his baby brother.

Tiny red dots decorated the youths forehead.

"Oh, Little Alfie, what has she done to you?"

It was Michael's turn to be startled out of his skin when a small watery hand latched onto his wrist. His eyes shot down to meet his baby brothers.

"I'm not broken Michael, I'm not"

The archangels eyes softened considerably, as it was once again the youth's turn to be startled as he drained the water with another flick of his wrist and lifted the young angel out of the tub, wrapped in a soft warm towel, like one would a babe. The small angel let out a startled sound as Michael stood to his full height, latching onto the front of the archangels robes. Michael's smile was as warm as his embrace as he gazed down at the small angel he cradled to his chest.

"I never thought you were Little Alfie, I never thought you were"

Samandriel smiled a small smile up at his eldest brother and Michael reciprocated the gesture as he turned to walk back out into his room. He was gentle as he set the sleepy fledgling down on his bed softly taking his face in both of his hands so as to make sure the young angel paid attention.

"You will wear one of my tops until I return, there are some old fledgling robes in...Lucifer's rooms...You will remain here until I return, do you understand?"

The small angel still somehow managed to nod his head in his big brothers hands. A smile broke out onto his face when he felt warm lips press gently against his forehead. Michael rested his own forehead against his baby brothers and returned his smile before he stepped away and left to room. Samandriel looked around Michael's room, taking in the small details about his big brother that was not noticed at face value. His eyes were drawn to the frames sitting on a table under one of the flickering torches. He turned to look at the door for a moment, seeing if it was going to open any time in the near future, concluding that it wasn't, the young angel silently crawled off the soft bed and tip toed across the floor.

It was pictures of most of his siblings.

There was one of Gabriel, he looked younger, but his smile was just as bright. He was laughing at something on the other side of the photo.

He looked over at another, and his eyes widened, this was one of Lucifer. And like Gabriel had, he looked much younger, but he looked happier then Samandriel remembered ever seeing him (then again there was a lot of blank spaces thanks to Naomi) he was holding a small angel above his head, the tiny angel was laughing as well, at something the camera was not able to catch, his fingers buried in the elders blonde locks. There was something about the small angel that seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

The one behind it was of Michael, he was holding a swaddled hatchling, cradled in his arms. His smile was soft as he gazed down at the baby.

There was another next to it, he recognized both Castiel and Balthazar. They were seated beside each other, leaning against one another as they both laughed at something.

Another was of a girl with long red hair, Anna, she was leaning into Michael's side giggling at something. The elder was smiling over her shoulder, his spare hand buried into her stomach.

He let out a loud yelp as he was scooped off the floor. He was met by Michael's smiling face. There was fingers walking up his bare tummy causing the young fledgling to break out into mad giggles.

"I have been told that I can be quite merciless"

He let out an honest to Dad squeal, his tiny feet kicking at the arm attached to the torturous fingers, when his big brothers fingers traveled over to his lower right ribs, gently wiggling his warm fingers into the fledglings skin.

Michael stopped his playful attack after a moment more, adjusting his hold on his baby brother so he was leaning back against his shoulder, the crook of his arm as his seat. He held the old fledgling robe out in front of him for the child angel to see. It was clearly one of the archangels fledgling robes if they were going by the pendent on one of the shoulder pieces. Michael's breath was warm on his ear as he spoke to him.

"It had been Lucifer's when he was younger, however I feel as if it would be a good enough fit for you to wear as well"

Samandriel was shocked into silence once more. Was he able to do that? Was he worthy of such an honor of getting to wear one of the archangel's old robes, and the second eldest out of all of them. Michael recognized his look and gave a slight frown.

"I do not think he would object if you were to have it either, now come, lift your arms."

The child angel did as he was told and with the practiced ease of an older brother (as he was the oldest brother in all of creation) Michael pulled it over his baby brothers head and onto his small person. It was still a bit big, but it fit better then Michael's old top. Samandriel fingered the fine fabric in silence before he looked up at his big brother and smiled.

"Now come Little One, I have reports I need to read and you need rest"

"I'm not sleepy Mikey"

Samandriel got that look on his face that Michael was very familiar with, that one where the youngster claims that they are not tired, but will most likely fall to sleep with in the first few seconds of being settled down. His look was cut off by a large yawn, which made the elder smile knowingly down at him, bopping him gently on the nose eliciting giggles from the young angel.

"Are you sure, Little Alfie?"

Being the child he was, the younger angel nodded his head, but his elder brother knew better. Michael reached for the reports on his desk and walked his way over to his bed. He settled down in the soft cloud like mattress and pulled his warm blankets up around the small fledgling. Warm lips pressed into Samandriel's dark hair as the gentle rise and fall of the archangels chest lulled him into the world of dreams. Michael sat awake for a long time into the night, his spare hand gently scratching at the fledglings scalp even well after his breathing had evened out, reading his reports.

As he had expected, the child had woken much later into the night screaming about terrors involving Naomi, and when he did, Michael was there to calm him back down with gentle words and soothing touches.

And when Samandriel woke up the next morning only to see his big brother still fast asleep, both arms wrapped protectively and comfortably around him, he simply snuggled back in and went right back to sleep.

No that Michael minded, he simply tightened his arms just a fraction around the young angel.


	2. Gadreel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel's case has been reexamined, and Michael comes to release him from his confinement, he is less then pleased at the state his younger brother is found in.

Michael sighed as he walked down the stairs towards the cells. He ignored the reaching hands of siblings as they reached through the bars towards him. He had not been down here for some time now, the last being when he had put his target in here. It was admittedly very frightening in here, not that he would admit it being an archangel with a reputation of being fearless to uphold, but he would not want to stay in here.

One could heard the wails of the prisoners.

The moans and groans.

The rattling of chains.

It was not a sound nor place that he would openly wish on those who did not belong here. Like the one he was going to get now.

After returning to Heaven and hearing of his brothers sacrifice he had taken a special interest in seeing the file for this ones charges. He had been angry when he had given the affirmation to put him in here and to throw away the key. Lucifer had just gotten into the garden and this particular angel had simply let him in. He had not thought of the fact that Gadreel would not have known of his elder brothers plans nor had he been wrong to trust him. Lucifer was his elder brother and they had always raised the younger angels to trust them.

He had been appalled at the treatment of this younger brother after he had left him in the care of the guards.

The Archangel turned the corner of the corridor following the line of glowing torches down the hall towards the large stone door on the opposite side.

He'd reviewed the charges of his case and decided that he had suffered enough, releasing him of all charges from the garden.

He nodded once at the guards posted at the door and they opened the solid gate. Michael stepped inside, his sandals making noise as he walked over the rough rock surface. In the poorly lit room he could just make out the silhouette of a body leaning against the far wall. The smaller figure shook as he walked closer and closer, not making a sound until he knelt in front of them.

Gadreel looked up at him with such fear that it made his wings twitch. The younger angel licked his lips as if he were going to speak but never uttered a word. They held each others gaze for a long moment until the old sentry let his eyes drift back to the floor. Michael made no movements fora long time, fearful that should he attempt to that the younger angel would break, but after what felt like an eternity he allowed his voice to travel towards the younger angel.

"Come, Gadreel, you are free"

Gadreel was silent for a moment after that, not moving an inch from his position. But then he spoke in a voice that Michael had not heard in such a long time.

"I do not have anywhere to go"

Michael's heart broke as he thought of that. Those who were imprisoned were not meant to come out again. Gadreel had given up hope of ever coming home once more.

"You will stay with me until we can get you another room."

There was more silence, but the archangel was having none of it. He reached out gently, taking the younger angel up under the arms and helped him to his feet. Gadreel stumbled as he was pulled to his feet and fell into his oldest brother. Michael caught him easily and helped him catch his balance. It was too dark to see the actual condition of his younger brother but he knew right away that he would have to get Raphael to help him build up more muscle, they'd have to fatten him up too for he was too thin.

Gadreel felt his arm being wrapped around the eldest archangel gently, and as Michael turned them towards the door. Each step he took hurt his feet but he made them in silence, relishing in the fact that he was finally going to get to go home. Michael was patient as he lead the younger weaker angel to the stairs, as they began to climb up them.

Around the sixth step they stopped, Gadreel was sweating beads, breathing harshly. Michael waited for him patiently wiping his face off with extra fabric of his robes.

"I can carry you the rest of the way if you would like me to"

Gadreel shook his head shyly, "I need to do it Sir"

Michael nodded, he could understand that. He adjusted his hold on the smaller angel and waited until his younger brother indicated he was ready to continue on. Gadreel fisted the shoulder of his brothers robe and nodded his head. Michael was gentle but firm as he tightened his hold on his younger brother.

They made it to the top after a long time, Gadreel squinted in the shining light, raising his free hand to shield his eyes. Michael turned them in the direction of The Archangel's Garden, their home. Gadreel watched as the other angels watched them as they walked past slowly, as they stared at him. He was the traitor, the one who had let the serpent in the garden.

"Ignore them, they just do not know better"

Michael's voice was soft in his ear, he turned his attention towards the archangel but much to the surprise of the gatekeeper the archangel was looking ahead at the path leading them closer and closer to the Archangel's home. He stumbled over the door step but Michael held him up right. He was lead through the grand entrance into a spacious foyer. Through another great entrance and lead down a hall containing four doors. He recognized the names encrusted on each door, and was shocked when they stopped in front of Michael's rooms. He had been speaking the truth.

"I will always keep my word little one"

He had not been called little one in such a long time and it filled him with unfamiliar warmth. Michael reached out with his spare hand and gently pushed open his room door. Gadreel did not have to block out the light as the torches on the wall flickered into life as they entered. His eyes widened in slight fear when when he spotted Raphael seated on the elders bed. There was a table, he noticed it as soon as he looked around, next to the bed that held medical supplies.

Michael gently nodded his head at his brother and lead their baby brother to the bathroom.

"You can wash before he looks you over. Do you need help?"

Gadreel knew that he should probably say yes but his pride did not allow him to do so and therefore he shook his head slowly.

"No I can manage"

Michael let him down gently on the side of the tub, "Of course, call if you need anything"

The gatekeeper nodded slowly, still not used to this type of affection after such a long time. Michael waited a moment more, cradling the back of his neck with a warm head.

"Do not fear us baby brother, you have been wronged and we are here to help you now"

Michael's thumb was gentle as he rubbed it against his cheek. His eyes were full of such love that it almost made the worn gatekeeper shed tears. But he held them in. The Archangel let go of his neck and backed out, cracking the door behind him as he did to give the younger angel his much wanted privacy. Gadreel removed his top first, his arms tender at the sores covering the skin. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was pale, much paler then he remembered himself being. There was dark smudges on his face, bruises covered his arms, the skin broken where the rusty manacles had kept him in place. There was dark bags under his eyes and his face looked thin.

He looked like a prisoner.

His gaze traveled downwards, where the sigil was still branded in his chest, the one he had used to finally put himself out of his misery. The faint lines of his time in the guards fun house.

He traced the lines with a soft hand. Taking a deep breath, the gatekeeper turned away from the mirror and headed towards the tub. He sank into the warm water, letting it sooth the tension from his muscles.

Michael and Raphael paused in their conversation, looking up, as the door to the washroom opened and their new charge walked out. More like stumbled out, having both archangels jumping out to catch him in case he lost his footing all together and fell. Gadreel steadied himself on the wall next to him and took a moment to catch his bearings. The Prince and The Healer stood just off to his side, looking him over silently, waiting for him to give them the ok to come closer.

Raphael's eyes wandered over the welts on his younger brother's arms and the sigil just beginning to heal over on his chest. He was favoring his feet a bit too much for the Healers liking. There was bags under his eyes and he was far too pale for Michael's liking. The gatekeeper shook his head once, twice, before looking back up towards his older brothers. They took that as their cue to come closer, surrounding the smaller angel in a loose circle.

"I want to see these welts, Little One, and take a look at that sigil on your chest to make sure that it is healing itself correctly, and your feet as you seem to be favoring them as you stand. Speaking of which, come, come, lay yourself down, you look exhausted."

Gadreel never had the chance to get anything out as they gently ushered him towards the elders bed. He looked reluctant to touch his bed, even if it looked soft and inviting and warm and Father was he tired, but he mustn't let his guard down. A warm hand on his shoulder, gently massaging the skin tore him from his thoughts as he was gently pushed downwards.

"Come now, Doctors orders Little One, lay down baby brother"

Gadreel allowed himself to be pushed down on the soft bed, his eldest brother sat down on the edge next to him, running his fingers through the younger angels damp locks. Raphael left them for a moment to retrieve a jar of salve from the table. Gadreel looked over at the other archangel at his side, Michael returned his glance with a soft smile.

"Close your eyes Little One, we will take care of you."

The gatekeeper wanted to protest, he had to stay on guard in case this was all another trick, but his brother's hand was warm and comforting and soothing as it ran through his hair. The blanket he pulled over him was warm and soft. The tune he hummed was deep and melodic. Raphael returned shortly after the youth's eyes fluttered shut, a smile making its way to the Healers face as he spotted his younger brother.

"He is peaceful when he is sleeping"

"Yes, he is, our brother has been falsely punished Raphael and we are to blame."

Raphael nodded as he gently covered the red welts with the salve, shushing the younger angel when he began to stir at the sudden touch and the coldness of the rub. Gadreel calmed back into his slumber, his free hand subconsciously latching onto Michael's. The Archangel gladly returned his gesture, rubbing his knuckles gently with his thumb. He gently helped to pull the blanket down just past his chest to allow easier access to the sigil on his chest. The gatekeeper shivered slightly at the sudden loss of warmth, but was calmed by a gentle hand on his forehead.

Raphael sat on his other side, lightly poking at the red spots along some of the deeper portions of the sigil, it looked as if he had cut it out with a piece of jagged concrete.

"How did you say he was found? This looks like it is healing well, but that it would be painful"

"They found him in the waiting cells, barely alive, his chest bleeding badly because of the sigil"

Raphael hummed, nodding his head once. He was satisfied with the way the sigil looked and headed down towards the youths feet. He lightly picked one up, frowning at the red patches and poked at the sole, startling when the gatekeeper kicked out lightly in his sleep, twisting onto his side slightly to get away from his hand, and the healer smiled.

"Michael, I think this one has tickling footsies"

Michael smiled, his eyes shining softly, "We will store that knowledge for later. Maybe it will help bring him out of his shell to us"

Raphael returned his smile, keeping that knowledge for later. The smile fell from his face as he took in a particularly deep gash. How their younger brother had managed to get such injuries on the bottom of his feet was behind him. He turned his gaze towards his older brother, his eyes telling him what he was thinking.

"You have to stitch it?"

Raphael nodded his affirmation. This would undoubtedly wake their younger brother from his much needed rest but it was the only way to get it to heal correctly. Michael nodded his head at the Healer, indicating to get his things ready while he awoke the young angel on his bed. After everything their younger brother had been through, it would not do him any good to try and stitch his foot whilst he was sound asleep. Michael sighed through his nose and leaned forward, placing a hand on the side of the younger angels cheek, caressing it lightly.

"Baby Brother, I know you want to rest, but we need you awake for this part"

Gadreel startled awake at the closeness of the voice. His eyes snapping open, fear flashing in them before he could hide it, Michael's eyes were full of concern as he had seen the flash of fear in the younger angels eyes. Raphael, on the other side of the room was busy threading the needle and looking through his assortment of medicated bandages, noticed the silence but thought better then to talk about it. Michael brushed the youths hair out of his face.

"It is alright Little One, Raphael will work quick"

Gadreel shook his head, attempting to scoot away but found himself too weak to do so. Michael cradled his cheek gently. He had heard rumors of the guards mistreating some of the prisoners but ahd never had evidence like this before.

"Baby Brother, how did you come to gain such injuries"

"Michael"

Raphael warning went unheeded as the eldest stared the younger in the eyes. Gadreel took a deep breath before he finally broke.

"The..The...They were not happy that I had walked back in...They said that they would make sure I could not walk again...It is alright though...I am used to it"

Michael's eyes hardened, and somewhere over his shoulder he was sure that Raphael was frozen in shock, Gadreel feared that he may have spoken out of line or that they thought he was lying. After a moment the elder archangel looked a tad guilty at frightening the younger angel. It was not he that the archangel was angered at and he felt bad that he had made the gatekeeper feel as such.

"It is not your fault Little One, you have been wronged and we are sorry to have noticed sooner."

Raphael came closer, the silver needle glistening in the torch light. Gadreel's eyes shot to the sharp object and his face twisted in fear once more. The Healer felt bad but it had to be done and sooner rather then later. Sitting on the end of the bed nearest his injured foot, the Healer looked over at his older brother.

"Michael, could you please hold him, this is bound to hurt"

The elder Archangel nodded and scooted up beside the younger, wrapping his arms around him. Gadreel struggled sluggishly against his hold but Michael held him fast, resting him back against his chest. The younger let out frightened sounds as he turned away from his feet and buried his head in the elders chest. He felt warm lips press against his temple and warm hands rubbed against his arms.

"Hush Little One, you are under my protection now, I would not allow anything to harm you"

Raphael nodded his head in agreement to his brothers words, indicating that he was going to begin. Gadreel felt a small pinch and a slight tug as the needle was pulled through the skin and the stitch tightened. It was a bit uncomfortable, but with the youths attention drawn to the elder as he whispered a story into his ear, it was not so bad. It was over before he knew it, and as Raphael gently wrapped the gatekeeper foot up in the medicated bandage he had to smile as he watched his older brother gently lull the youth back to sleep. As Gadreel yawned largely, laying his head back down on his older brothers chest. Raphael gently patted Michael's own foot.

"I must return to my Pantheon, he must rest as much as he can and these bandages have to be changed at least twice every three or so days. If anything seems to worsen call for me"

Michael nodded, thanked him softly over the head of their slumbering baby brother, and bid him a good night. After The Healer closed the door behind him, Michael turned his attention back down to the wronged youth resting against his chest, kissing him on the forehead once more.

"You are safe now Little One, rest"

And rest he did, the entire night. And if he awoke the next morning only to find the archangel still wrapped around him, sound asleep, and the only thing he did was snuggle back up against his biggest brother, his rescuer, and his arms tightened around him warm lips brushing his forehead gently.

Well they just didn't say anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

He sighed heavily as he placed another treatise on the complete pile, turning his attention back towards the two he had just placed under his charge earlier today. Had anyone told him before today that he would have taken the prisons two most well known inmates and placed them under his personal charge, he would have called them insane and most likely had then had them placed in said prison.

His smile was gentle as he watched the two curl into each other and sigh deeply into slumber. Cuddled on his bed, curled under his blankets, like a couple of fledglings. One of them whined out and he was quick in jumping to his feet, rushing to their side. They were so wrapped up in each other that he was unsure as to who exactly had made the sound, but he simply reached out and rubbed a knuckle of both of their cheeks', calming both of the back down with a simple calming touch.

"Hush little one, your alright, go back to sleep dear one, your alright"

They both calmed considerably at the soft touches and gentle tone. He looked over at the still quite large pile of papers he needed to go through, and then back at his baby brothers, his mind was already made up before he stripped himself of his leathers and sandals, slowly pulling the blankets back and climbing in between the two. They bot curled into his sides, he didn't mind as he lifted his arms and pulled them closer, rubbing a thumb over the ones cheek and scratching lightly at the others scalp.

He let out a sound of contentment and nuzzled his face in closer bringing a smile to Michael's face.

"Oh? Do you like that little Abby?"

Pressing a kiss to both of their foreheads he settled down for the night. It was going to be a rough long road ahead of them now.

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was that made him revisit the old cases. Gabriel resurfacing and demanding action to be taken, Metatron becoming even more shady and more dickish then usual, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. What ever it was, it wouldn't stop its nagging of him until he went along with its wants and requested the case files for the prisoners to be brought forth.

Michael looked each and everyone of them over with scrutinizing cautious eyes and read in every detail of every case. Reading the different notes on each file, medical, communication, knowledge, the usual. Nothing really caught his interest nor his attention and he was about to close the last file when he finally caught onto something.

Gadreel, the one who was imprisoned for allowing Lucifer into the garden. He was one of the oldest prisoners in there, once the most trusted, now the betrayer of all. It was his fault that this entire thing was happening, and as he thought about it Michael clenched his fists together in spiteful anger. Had he not been so ignorant in his Duty then there was a possibility that this entire thing might not have even happened.

His eyes skimmed the pages though, just to be sure, and to remember why his dislike for this angel was so horrid. And as he skimmed through the notes something did indeed catch his eye. A recent entry by Raphael into his file, a injury, multiple contusions on his back and lower legs. He claimed he had been clumsy and that is how he had come by such injuries, but their brother had mentioned his suspicions in his notes.

And they were horrid suspicions.

He read through fresh pages on pages of newly recorded injuries for decades in length, their severity in wound escalating as time progressed and all of them were met with the excuse of clumsiness. Gadreel was many things, but clumsy was not one of them. He had been one of the best warriors he'd known until that incident in the Garden.

It was when he made it to the injury to the younger's wing did he rise from his seat.

Michael called for some of his personal guard legions and ordered them to follow. There was no way in Earth or Heaven that the recorded injury that had been sustained to his primary wings could be self inflicted. The warriors followed behind him in line, perfect soldiers waiting their orders. It was enough to gather attention to them. Gardeners looked up, teachers, caretakers, Guardians and Cupids, as the Archangel and his warriors flew passed them.

Even Raphael froze in his movements in his Hospital at the sight of his brother soaring through Heaven.

But Michael paid them no mind as he continued on his way, intending to get answers for himself. He had sent some of his guards ahead of him and so when he made it to the gates of the prison one of the Prison Guards was waiting for him; Thaddeus. His eye brows met and hit his hair line as he took in the spots of blood staining his armor.

The prison guard bowed to him, lowly, "Archangel Michael, to what do I owe this visit?"

Michael landed gracefully in front of him, six brilliant white wings folding elegantly behind him, standing to his full height until he was towering over the angel in front of him. Thaddeus stood unperturbed though, clearly not frightened (yet) as he had hardened over his time working in Heavens's Prison. His other soldiers landed behind him, resting and ready for his command, staring straight ahead as the well oiled unit they were.

"I wish to speak with a prisoner, I have noticed recent updates to their file and wish to find the reasons as to the specific updates"

Thaddeus nodded, standing from his bow, and leading him inside.

"Of course, Sir, of course, and who is it you wish to see?"

"Gadreel"

Thaddeus froze in his spot his face paling considerably, something that did not go unnoticed by the Archangel. Michael came to a stop beside him, looking down at the nervous guard with narrowed eyes.

"You _do_ know where he is, don't you?"

"O-Of course I do"

Michael's grace sparked in anger, " _Then take me to him"_

The guard stuttered, knowing there was no way he was going to get around this, not with an archangel sniffing around. Michael watched the angel before him nod slowly, his eyes wide in fear, and followed when he began walking down the hall. He looked around, taking in the dank and shadowy surroundings and was just able to hold back a shiver.

He was shocked when he was led passed the isolation cells and down further to the cells where it was rumored-No.

Thaddeus opened a door to his right and led him inside. In the center of the room was a round well like thing, two more guards stood at either side of the well, not facing the door, and their snickering could be heard as they watched something that the new comers could not see just yet. There was a log hung across the sides of the top of the well, and their snickers reverberated across the room every time the log would move, as if someone was tugging and pulling against it.

"What is this!"

The two startled around, looking up at the archangel in terror before turning to look at their leader in equal amounts horror. With a hand motion he ordered Thaddeus to lift the log from the well, and stood by as they both grabbed at the ends of the thick log and lifted it from the well, struggling under its weight until he silently ordered two of his personal warriors to aid them in lifting it away.

Slowly but surely hands were discovered, tied to the log by sharp coils of chains, fingers struggling as who ever it was tried to free themselves from the torture. The arms turned into pale arms, the arms connected to bruised shoulders. A head broke through the water, sputtering and coughing out water, face pale and pruned. He was drug from the well harshly, over the rough edges of the rocks creating little rivers of blood flowing freely down his legs.

He was pulled away, soaking wet and shivering, dropped face down onto the cold stone floor.

At Michael's feet.

Thaddeus and his two guards stood back, stopped by the strong forms of Michael's personal warriors. They stood silently as the Archangel unsheathed a dagger at his hip and knelt to the floor, cutting away at the ropes tying the prisoner to the log, and flinging it away as if it were as light as a feather. His knife back in its sheath he held his hands out towards the cowering angel, his eyes widening in alarm as he twisted around and he got an eyeful of the one whom he had come to see.

Gadreel.

His head shot up, thunder rumbling as his temper flared in rage. Thaddeus tried to step away as the Archangel stood from his position. He stalked forward, eyes glowing a briliant white. the water on the floor making a squelching sound under his sandals. The noise only seemed to make him angrier, that and Gadreel's hacking as he tried to cough up the remaining water in his lungs to no avail.

**_"What is this! What is this! His sentence was isolation, not torture! Seize him, I want him restrained and locked away until I deal with him personally!"_ **

Michael froze when a freezing wet hand grabbed weakly at his ankle. He spun around at the attempt to gain his attention, looking down to the prisoner who was trying to tell him something. He glared at the head guard before him as he knelt down to the injured prisoners level, taking his dripping head in a gentle hand.

"What is it Little One?"

Gadreel tried to speak, but every time he opened his mouth he would start coughing and hacking, choking on each breath he tried to inhale. Michael was patient though, and silently waited for the angel to gather enough strength and breath to speak.

"A...Ab...He..Help...Ab..Abner...Pl...Please"

Michael caressed the angel's cheek softly, nodding his affirmation to his stuttered demand. Turning slightly he motioned for another of his personal guards to aid the angel before them to his feet.

"Samson, lift him from this floor, get him something dry to wrap in..Oh Thaddeus, you volunteer your cloak, how nice of you, now whilst he is being helped, you will show me to..Abner?," He looked at the shivering angel on the floor for affirmation at the name, "Abner's cell."

He stepped aside, watching as Samson tore Thaddeus cloak off his shoulders and moved forward swiftly, draping it over the angels shoulders and simply lifting him up off the floor, bridal style. Michael turned to face the head guard once more, his eyes hard. Thaddeus gulped but nodded, he was already in it deep he couldn't dig himself a deeper grave. Nodding shakily, he was shoved forward as the guards behind him made to move.

Gadreel whined hoarsely at the minute movement Samson made to stand behind Michael, waiting for him to make a move before he himself did. Michael turned only slightly, caressing the younger angels cheek again, eye brows meeting in concern at the state he would be in after having Raphael examine him. The soft touches did the trick for the moment though and he settled down against the larger angel.

With a wave of his hand Micheal followed after Thaddeus, Samson right on his tail.

This pissed him off, he had been sentenced to isolation, and to think that he had been subjected to torture instead, it made him want to do horrid things to the head guard. None of the others would dare to disobey him therefore it had to be Thaddeus. Not even Lucifer would have agreed with this treatment, and that in itself was saying something.

He wondered just how many were subjected to horrors they were never meant to have faced.

Thaddeus led them down another hall, strong hands leaving bruises on his biceps. He walked them to another door, solid iron, and upon release and a dark shadowed look from Archangel Michael, quickly pulled the key free from his chains and unlocked the great door. Pushing it open with a gloved hand Michael soon discovered as to why he had bee covered in blood when he had first arrived.

In the farther corner of the cell lay another figure, curled up on its side, their torn up back presented to them all. The wounds were fresh littered around his bleeding back, shivering lightly no doubt from the pain. He remembered Abner now, he had been a Guard for the Garden as Gadreel had, and had abandoned his post when news had spread about what was to happen with Lucifer and the first two humans.

Michael _knew_ his sentence had not been this.

Thaddeus struggled, gulping, when the Archangel swung around all of a sudden. An arm was pressed up against his throat, choking him, the Archangel's other hand pointing at the angel in the corner.

"This is _your_ doing!"

"I..I didn't think.."

"That anyone would come for them? I can see that Thaddeus, I am not blind! Let it be decreed and known, these angels are now under _MY_ supervision, they will be coming with me, and you Thaddeus, you will be investigated for treason against _Us!_ Unacceptable, absolutely unacceptable! I want this prison under the Guard of My Powers, Danel, David, gather your forces and post them around here, Azazyl bring Abner, we are going to pay a visit to Raphael. We will send Healers to look over the prisoners, and _their_ condition brother, is what will decide your fate Thaddeus!"

Michael applied enough pressure to cause the angel under him to cough before shoving away from him and walking across the cell. His frown deepened at the wet sounds that his sandals made as he crossed the floor, no doubt from blood. He knelt on the floor, holding a hand out to hold his soldier back a moment. It would probably be best to alert the injured angel that they were about to move him.

The younger angel startled when he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, quivering harshly, "Shh shh, no, your alright, calm down your alright, we're going to get you some help Little One"

He nodded at Azazyl to make his move, and had to stifle himself when Abner's screams of pain filled the cell as his back was moved as he was picked off the floor. He didn't need to command another to aid them, his Powers were not as heartless as some would have you think and he moved aside as Jophiel moved forward in order to drape the injured angel between the two of them.

Michael turned a harsh glare to the Head Guard once more, his eyes shining with rage.

"Lock him in here until I can see to him personally, bring all the prisoners to the upper levels, I want them guarded at all times"

They saluted him and many went off to do as they were told. Thaddeus let out a sound of alarm as he was shoved roughly forwards and chained him to the wall, right in the middle of a puddle of blood left by the prisoner he had whipped to shreds. He shouts of discord echoed throughout the hall as the Archangel walked out of the cell, followed by Samson with Gadreel semi-conscious and Azazyl and Jophiel carefully walking Abner between them, his breath's short and quick.

He escorted them personally to the Hospital.

"Raphael, we have need of you"

The Healer spun at the voice, dropping the basin he had been holding at the sight before him. Samson holding a limp body, blue and pale and _soaking wet_. Then Azazyl and Jophiel holding up another limp bleeding body between them. Ignoring the shards of ceramic basin, he ushered them closer looking to Michael for some answers. He motioned some younger aids to gather some much needed supplies with a wave of his hand.

"Of course, bring them, come, come, lay that one on his stomach, it'll still be quite painful but so as much as it would be the other way. Get the other some blankets, the thick warm ones, I want to warm him up immediately."

They moved as they were told. Michael stopped some of the other healers from coming closer, he had been betrayed by one whom he had trusted, he was not about to make that same mistake again. Raphael looked the two over, unsure as to where to start. Abner was worse off between the two and so he started there.

"Michael, I need to clean the wounds on his back, I need you to hold him down"

The warrior nodded, coming to the front of his brothers bed and taking a seat. Abner started when warm hands grabbed at his upper arms and held him gently but firmly. His head lifting weakly from the bed and his eyes widened when he spotted the Archangel in front of him. Michael smiled at him gently, leaning forward to kiss him tenderly on the temple. Coming to rest their foreheads together.

"Your ok Little One, we'll get you fixed up and then you can use a good rest"

He nodded at someone behind him, and another set of hands pulled the left over remnants of fabric from his wounds and began to scrub them down. He screamed as the lukewarm water cleaned out the gashes left by the whip. Screamed and pulled on his arms, meaning to turn away from the Healer but found himself stuck in his place. Tears finally fell from his eyes, longer then Michael liked, but he finally released some emotion. Streaming down his face as he begged Michael to let him go. Begged Raphael to stop. Sobs leaving his voice hoarse and his throat burning.

After he was able to get all the gashes cleaned out, he gave a moment before sewing the large ones back up, a break to allow Abner to catch his breath and calm himself down as best he could. His sobs turned to simpers.

Raphael washed his own hands before kneeling down next to Michael and taking the younger angels face in his hands, looking into the red blood shot eyes before him.

"Your doing great Baby Brother, absolutely fantastic, I am almost done, I simply need to bandage them now."

"No...please...No more..."

"Shhh Little One shhhh", He rested their foreheads together gently, "I'm gonna apply some numbing salve so you will hardly feel a thing, it will only take a moment and then you can finally get some rest"

He pressed their foreheads together a bit harder before standing back up and turning to grab a weird colored jar off the table next to him. Michael finally was able to release his brothers arms, instead choosing to gently run a few fingers through his soft hair, scratching softly at his scalp, frowning softly at the sight of little flakes of dried blood falling from his messy hair, vowing to get a clean bowl and clean him up when he was able, there was no way in Heaven or Earth he would allow a Little One to sleep covered in their own blood. Raphael rubbed some of the smelly goop onto the wounds on his back just as he had promised, over come with a warming sensation and then numbness, and the light scratching at his head made him only feel sleepier.

He was mildly aware of a cup of liquid that smelled different then anything he had ever smelt before being pressed gently to his bottom lip. His blurry eyes opened to reveal The Healers gentle smile and a hand brushing over his forehead.

"Drink this Small One, it will help with you sore throat."

He took a sip and felt the affected instantly.

It was absolute bliss.

Michael smiled as the young angel sighed in contentment, "Oh? You like that Little One?"

Abner was a bit out of it at the moment, finally warm and comfortable, safe for the first time in a long long time and he nodded slowly. Michael chuckled softly, a deep warm sound, and scratched gently over his scalp some more. Watching tenderly as the younger's eyes slowly slid shut.

"That's it, rest Little One, we will move some where more comfortable in a bit."

Raphael draped a blanket over his legs gently, pressing a hand onto the back of his head tenderly. They made sure he was out for the count before moving to the next one. Gadreel was still awake, shivering but not as bad as he had been when they had first arrived. Raphael gently pulled one of the blankets away from his face, brushing a knuckle over his cheek.

"Michael, what did you say happened to this one?"

"They were drowning him Raph, _drowning him_ "

The Healer nodded, pressing his hand onto the angels chest underneath him, pressing into certain spaces. He had water in his lungs, too much water. He reached for a cup on the side table and filled it with a liquid that even Michael grimaced at, that stuff was the worst. Helping him sit up he held the cup to the younger angels lips, softly instructing him to drink. They had to get the excess water out of him, or he still had that chance of drowning in his own skin.

It took a moment for the medicine to take its affect but once it had the shivering angel was struggling to lean over the side of the bed as water was forcibly ejected from his body as he was the victim of rather painful sounding vomiting. His poor throat was already thaw from inhaling the water he had once he had opened his mouth to try and suck in air whilst still under water, as the burning sensation of the acid from his stomach mixed with the water being thrown up only made it burn worse.

But he was not alone, not this time, two warm bodies sat on either side of him, holding him up as his body succumbed to exhaustion and the force of the spasms as his body regurgitated everything in his stomach (not that there was much in there much to the great displeasure of the two Archangels). Wiping away the tears as they formed, not even allowing them the chance to fall down his cheeks as he was sick and his throat felt as though it was on fire. They whispered words of encouragement and comfort when he simpered in pain at the continuous hacking his body made, his chest hurting with their force, and instead of yelling when he was sick down his raggedy front they merely promised to clean him off and get him better fitting robes, comforting him and calming him. Scratching gently through his hair and rubbing softly at his back until he finally stopped being sick into the basin below him.

His shivering returned and he heard a gentle tsk'ing sound from next to him no doubt from one of is older brothers. Michael stood without being told to, running a hand down the back of the younger's neck as he crossed to the room on the other side, Raphael's personal Rooms, and made to retrieve a new robe for him.

At the thought of even wearing an _Archangel's_ robe he whimpered once more, after everything he had done he was undeserving. Hands gently caresses his cheeks, sliding down to pull away the soiled clothes, wiping him down gently with a clean warm rag, before a clean soft blanket was draped over his shoulders, waiting for the Prince to return with his new clothes. The Healer sat back at his side and gently pulled him closer, laying his head in the crook of his neck, an odd position because of their height difference _and_ this image of utter destruction and roughness that the Archangels were some reason pictured as, it was confusing to them to no end why they were all so shocked when they were actually shown to be gentle giants.

"Hush Little One, there will be no thoughts like that, none of us our perfect beings and you were punished in ways you should never have been for the mistakes made, we had not known this was happening, had we we would have done something sooner, had I not wanted you to remain burrowed in as many blankets as I see fit I would cosset you in my wings like the Little Fledgling you are until I knew that you knew just how loved you are, and then some just because I am able to"

He smiled warmly at the younger angel, hand rubbing gently at his arm as the former Guard finally allowed himself to relax and he felt the light breath of a sigh hit his neck. Gadreel simpered lowly, his throat still burning from the vomiting and swallowing the freezing water, something that did not go unnoticed by his older brother. Raphael turned his head only slightly, gazing down at his younger brother with worried eyes.

"Is your throat bothering you Little Flame?"

The Archangel smiled slightly when he felt rather then saw the young angel nod his head. He tsk'd again as he reached forward, standing slightly to grab at the same cup he had just had Abner drink from, lightly pressing it to the young angels lips, softly instructing him to drink.

"Drink from this Little One, it will help soothe the pain"

Gadreel obliged taking soft slow sips before settling back down. He brushed a stray strand of hair from the younger's face.

"That'll help you feel better Little One, it'll also make it easier for you to breath so you can rest"

It was in that moment that Michael _finally_ returned, an older robe of his folded over one arm. What Raphael had not mentioned about the mysterious drink he had given to both of his new priority patients was of the hidden sedative in the tonic. Gadreel was practically a dead light weight by the time Michael had made it back to them, lightly beginning to doze off on his brothers shoulder. They both shared a chuckle as The Healer held the former prisoner up while The Prince redressed him.

He laid him down onto the soft pillows a moment later, tucking the thick warm blankets back around him. The younger Archangel took a seat on the side of the bed, looking over at Abner for a moment before returning his gaze back to the one next to him, even still reaching his hand out absentmindedly to run his fingers through his hair.

"As much as I want him to rest, he has to be woken up every few hours or so, seeing as he nearly drowned his body is still in rough shape."

"That is fine, I would rather they stay here until you deem them well enough, I trust your judgement as Healer, little brother...Besides it gives me an excuse to clean the other one up"

"Don't you mean avoid doing more paperwork?"

The teasing in the younger's tone was not meant to be hidden and Michael sent him a playful glare as he reached for the clean cloths and dipped it into the warm water. Raphael watched, providing as much silent comfort to the slumbering angel next to him, as his brother slowly wiped the blood from Abner's biceps and arms, down to his hands and fingers, off of his neck and legs, and slowly but surely out of his hair too. The prison was not meant to be a nice place but never had they thought it was that bad. After the horrors he had faced in the prison he would not be surprised if _Michael_ pulled both of them into his wings and grace and merely cossetted them there for as long as he wanted.

And for a long time after that, the only sound that filled the room was the sound of the hushed breathing of their new charges.

He stood, beckoning his older brother to the other side of the room with him, far enough away that they were out of ear shot but could still keep an eye on them.

"I want them to rest Michael, get lots and lots of rest and who ever is responsible for this brought for judgement"

Michael agreed, promising to ensure that the two would be watched closely before telling him about the prisoners and the new case that had been opened.

Raphael was appalled at the condition their younger brothers were found in.

* * *

He felt like a small fledgling again, learning to walk for the first time. One the other side of the small gap between their beds stood Michael, smiling at him encouragingly. Urging him to take one step after another. Gadreel was in the bed next to him silently cheering him on as he was told under no circumstances was he to use his voice until he could swallow the broth they were given and not regurgitate it nor cringe in agony.

At his side was the Healer, hovering close to his side and really only providing a crutch to walk on.

It had been about a week after they had been brought it and their attitudes had noticeably changed. Where Gadreel had once felt unworthy to even sit next to an Archangel, could now be found in the late night hours leaning back into The Healer's chest, listening silently to the stories whispered into his ear about the days of old, of memories he himself had forgotten. And Abner, where he would once cringe at the mere sight of another other then Gadreel himself would come near now talked to Michael on a regular basis, sure it was whispers, but it was something. With his back almost fully healed they could be seen curled up together whispering back and forth of anything and everything.

After a week though, Raphael had also begun to worry about the condition of his muscles, ordering him to move and walk at least three times a day. The first time they had attempted this and he had been so against it that they had to pry his fingers away from every piece of furniture they had come across, his legs had given out as soon as he was set down just as he had feared they would, but instead of falling to the floor as he had expected arms had caught him around the waist and lifted him back up.

_'I got you Little One, I won't let you fall'_

And he hadn't, not once.

"Come on Abs, your doing great, just a few more steps, you only have to tap Mike's hand and then we're done", Michael waggled his fingers at him, smiling brightly as he held his hand up for him, "Come on Little Brother, you can do it"

He struggled, his legs shaking underneath him, his breath hitching as his face took on a look of concentration and with sweat beads starting to gather at his forehead he took another step, and then another. Three and a half more steps later his fingers were intertwined with Michael's, smiling even as the Archangel pulled him down in his lap, the youth clearly exhausted after pushing himself farther then he had since he had started this routine. A cup of cool water was held to his lips and Raphael softly instructed him to drink.

"Absolutely amazing Baby Brother, your getting stronger everyday"

Even as he said this though, he was lifting him up as he made to stand and carrying him back to deposit him in his bed. Smiling gently at the sleepy look that had over come the younger angel, tucking the blankets up around his chin as if he were a young fledgling, he hadn't felt this way in a long _long_ time.

"Rest Baby Brother, you've more then earned it, your weary."

He hadn't needed to be told to do so, he was already pretty out of it.

* * *

"I want to examine his feet," He pointed at Abner, "And his abdomen", and then he pointed at Gadreel.

It had been a long three weeks since they had first taken them under wing, re-nourished and rehabilitated them. Abner could move small distances on his own now, not that he did though as they were under strict instruction that they were to move only when one of the elders were there with them too, just in case. They could get up and move to each others beds on their own though and they could see why they were fast friends.

There was a bond there that had formed between them had weathered many storms and as far as they could tell it was unbreakable. They perked up when they noticed that they were being talked about and turned to gaze at the two archangels whose backs were to them. Abner leaned closer to Gadreel, his soft spoken friend.

"What do you think happened to Thaddeus?"

Gadreel shrugged, not really having thought about their torturer in the weeks they had been out of that place, "I am unsure, Michael was not happy, that I know"

"Raphael went to examine the others and when he returned you could feel rage rolling off of him"

"That being so, what happened to the others, sure there were monsters, but then their were many such as us"

"I heard a rumor from one of the new aids that Michael had them placed under his Power's protection"

"Yes, I have heard that as well, sometimes...Abner sometimes I want to find him and just..."

His friend nodded, but it was another voice that answered for him, "You are better then him Baby Brother, do not give him the satisfaction, he will answer for his own crimes"

They had not noticed their elders coming closer to them until they were right in front of them. A gentle hand caressed Abner's cheek, and then Gadreel's as Michael knelt down to their level.

"I do not want you two thinking about that, it has passed and we're moving forward, there will be no more speaking about it after this day, do you understand?"

They nodded guiltily, looking down feeling much like well chastised fledglings. Someone ruffled through his hair, and Abner let out a sound of alarm as someone grabbed his ankle (he guessed it was Michael) and he was thrust backwards onto his back as his foot was lifted into the air. The two Archangels chuckled at him lightly as they crowded around him, Michael holding his feet up while Raphael examined them.

He bit his lip when fingers rubbed over his sole, and around his toes.

Something that did not go unnoticed by his elder brothers and they smiled down at him, even going so far as scratching a nail under his baby toe, all was lost and he burst into high pitched giggles.

Raphael smirked at him, clearly storing this bit of information away for later use. 

"While I don't think I see anything wrong here, I am going to store this but of knowledge away though Little One, and I can promise that it will most likely be taken advantage of in the very near future"

He scratched one more time at the spot he had found before releasing his grasp on the feet and they chuckled as Abner curled them up under himself. Their focus moved next to his partner, Gadreel shrunk in on himself at their gazes. 

"Lay back Baby Brother, I want to see your stomach and lungs"

He nodded, laying down on his back slowly and relaxed his muscles when instructed. He watched as his brother lightly prodded at certain places, looking back at him to see any and every reaction he made. He twitched hard when he prodded at his left ribs, and the Healer turned to see if it was a reaction of pain. 

Him and Michael both saw the small shy smile that played at the younger's face. 

"You two are so going to get it later, that I promise, I have a feeling you two could use a good laugh."

But all in all he had given them a clean bill of health, meaning that they were free to move from the infirmary. Michael had already ordered for the little things they had to be moved to his rooms and the making of rooms of their own to begin being made. Now all he needed was for those two to come back with him and they were set to move right along.

"Well, I can't see any reason to keep the two of you on lock down any longer, I do release you into Michael's care, if you have any and I mean _any_ discomfort I want to know about it, do I make myself clear?"

Michael assured him.  

* * *

He pulled them closer as they drifted back to sleep. It had been a long day of therapy for both of them. He couldn't help the smile that lit his face when he felt one of them rub their nose against his side, it was going to be a long road to recovery for them, and he was positive that he and Raphael would be there for them every step of the way.

* * *

**I just have a thing for Gadreel!**


End file.
